Digimon: A different version
by The-Child-Of-Light991
Summary: What if the digidestine weren't in japan but in america and what if it were all new children? Disclaimer:I do not own digimon!


The last thing they can recall was a bright flash of light then darkness, the first to awaken was Leroy but everyone called him Lee, he opened his brown eyes and moved his spikey blonde hair out of his face and checked his surroundings, he saw 4 other children asleep on the grass covered ground, he saw trees surrounding the small clearing they were in "What the-" he began but was so cut off by someone mumbling "What the hell" A boy with shagy light brown hair who was 13 the same age as Lee had spoken as he opened his green eyes and sat up, "who are you?" the boy asked, "I'm Lee I think you're going to the summercamp I'm suppose to be at, it's Ryan right?" Lee asked and the boy named Ryan nodded, "Where are we?" The youngest there grumbled as he sat up and opened his green eyes, he shook his head making his shaggy light brown hair fall from its sticking up position "Ryan where are we?" The young boy who resembled Ryan asked yawning, the boy was 8 years old. "I don't know P.J." Ryan asked as he looked around, "is he your bro or something?" Lee asked curious and the boys nodded, A girl Lee and Ryan's age slowly sat up and looked around, she had on rather nerdy glasses "Uh excuse me but where am i exactly?" She asked politely in a soft voice, "I wish we knew, we just woke up here a few minutes ago" Ryan sighed, "AH!" The other girl named Lily screamed as she woke up and looked around, she quickly stood up, she was the same age as the other older kids, "Whats wrong?" Lee asked as he jumped at the scream, the Lily looked at her pink dress that had white poka-dots "This dress was 50 dollars I can't jst sit on the ground and risk getting a grass stain!" she said sternly "Now I demand to know where I am" she huffed, "If I knew i would gladly tell you" Lee said annoyed. After they all processed their surroundings there was a rustling sound coming from the nearby brush "W-What is that?!" Lily asked with some fear, she never was a big fan of nature, "I don't know but Ima find out" Lee said bravely, "No way dude, I'll do it I am tougher thatn you after all" Ryan smirked, the two began arguing, Lily was yelling at them to stop, while Sara stood back watching not wanting to get involved. Meanwhile little P.J walked over to the brush and looked at the strange creatures in it, there were 5 creatures looking at him, a small orange and white flying ball like creature flew into eye veiw and said in a happy tone "Hello! I'm patamon!" P.J looked at it then smiled very widely "Nice to meet you I'm P.J!" The others had stopped arguing and looked at the creatures infront of P.J in the brush and the one flying infront of his face, "Hey P.J don't touch those things!" Ryan shouted and ran over to P.J "Calm down hes friendly" P.J smiled once more "Ryan this is patamon, patamon this is my brother Ryan", "EW! what are those things!" Lily shouted hiding behind Sara "They seem to be some sort of monster, and of course I do not mean that as an insult" Sara said politly, "We're digimon." Gabumon said with a smile, "Digimon?" Lee said confused, "Digital monsters, you're in the Digital world" Agumon smiled, "Oh I see Digimon is a conjunction of the two words thats a very clever name for you creatures in my opinion anyways" Sara smiled to them and one stepped forward "Hello sara I'm your digipartner!"Biyomon smiled, "Her what?" Ryan asked confused, "We are all partners with one of you Digidestine, the ones who are suppose to help save the digital world when its in trouble, which i suppose is the reason you are all here" Agumon explained, "So we each get one of you! I hope you're my Digimon Patamon!" P.J smiled enthusiastically and patamon smiled "Well it just so happens I am!" He said cheerfully and landed on P.J's head and they both laughed. "Wow" Lee said as he looked at all the creatures, "Hello Lily, Oh wow you're dress is so amazing!" Palmon smiled, "Well I guess they arent so bad after all" Lily smiled and stepped toward Palmon, "Oh wow you're adorable, and thank you it was on sale!" she exclaimed, "Which one do I get?" Lee asked impatiently and Agumon stepped forward "That would be me Lee, Ha that rhymed" He smiled, "cool!" Lee said "Hey you look fimiliar" he thought for a moment. "So that means this cool guys mine!" Ryan smiled cooly and looked at Gabumon "Yes I am Ryan, and thanks you look pretty cool too!" Gabumon smiled back at him. It began to get dark so they made a fire, the digimon explained everything that the digidestined needed to know about to the best of their knowledge anyways. They all sat around the fire "So I guess that since you are all suppose to work as a team then you should get to know eachother...so uh Lily you start" Palmon smiled, "Well um, I'm an cheerleader, i love the color pink, i've always gotten B's in school..."she trailed off not sure of what else to say, "Well I love baseball, so does my little bro P.J here" Ryan smiled "I sure do!" P.J smiled then went back to playing with patamon, "Well uh i'm an only child, i always get straight A's and thats it" Sarah shrugged, "I love sports, I hate school, Me, my little sister and my dad have lived in California all my life" Lee smiled, "What about you're mom? are your parents divorced?" Lily asked curiously for some reason, "No, uh my mom past away when i was 7" Lee said avoiding eye contact. "Oh sorry" Lily said, she shouldn't of asked that question she thought. They all went to bed that night, the next mroning Sara was the first awake, she sat there and pulled her labtop from her bag that she had when they entered this world, she sat typing away while the others woke up, "Hey what are you-" Lee bagan but was interupted by Sara shushing him, "well then" he said with a raised brow, sara stopped typing and looked up from the screen at him "Sorry I was in the middle of something" she apologized fixing her glasses "I discovered a new application on my laptop and it seems to allow me to identify digimon and find out other information" She explained "also, i found this in my pocket" she paused and pulled out a digivise and crest, the others looked at her puzzled then checked their pockets, they all pulled one out, "wow, these must have been the digivises and crest that they were talking about last night" Lee said refering to the digimon, Aguman looked at the items in their hands "yup they are" he smiled. Later than all began walking, they needed to find out what was wrong with the digital world that made them be summoned, they came across a town that appeared to be empty. "Where is everyone?" P.J asked puzzled, the others shrugged, a bright black orb appeared and it then turned into a tall man-like digimon wearing all black and a large crown, he has long white hair and red eyes, "welcome digidestine I've been expecting you" He smirked, "Who is that?" Lily said in fear, sara had her laptop out and had Lee hold it why she typed "His name is The Dark King, he is a digimon of darkness" Sara said with a raised brow, "Aw so you must be the one who will one day bear the crest of intelegence" The king spoke and everyone looked at him with puzzled looks on their faces, they all were hiding their fear except for Lily, "Now children don't worry I'm not going to destroy you yet, it wouldn't be as fun if I did it now" The king smirked, "Leave them alone!" Aguman shouted, "Yeah you're not gonna touch them!" Gabumon shouted as well, "Not yet but soon, once my other plans have been delt with" The king smirked "I just wanted to see who I would soon be up against, but there really isn't much to see at all", everyone glared at him "Why are you causing bad things to happen to the digital world?" sara asked, "Because one day i shall rule both this world and the human one as well, doesn't that sound like a marvolous plan" He smiled, he then got a serious look on his face as he studied the digidestine "Well I've seen enough but I warn you, I will return and smite you all" And with those last words he turned back into the black orb and vanished, "Wow he seemed powerful, I don't think we can fight him" Ryan said, "what are you talkign about of course we can! and guess what were gonna win against that wierdo!" Lee said confidently though inside he wasn't to sure "We are the digidestine if we aren't capable of doing it why else would we have been chosen?"Lee said, "I kinda agree with ryan on this lee" Lily said softly as she stood beside Ryan, "Well I don't" P.J spoke suprising Ryan with his words "I agree with Lee, We can do it come on guys you have to have hope" P.J said standing beside Lee, "Fine majority vote that leaves sara to be the tie breaker" Ryan said and they all turned their attention to sara who was typing away on her laptop as she sat on the grass infront of them, "Why must I decide?" She asked, "Because you're the smartest" Lee said, the digimon stood by watching as they discussed things themselves about which idea they though were better, "Well personally I have my own opinion, on one hand I agree with Ryan that we can't beat him atleast not in the state we're in" She began "Ha!" Ryan said to Lee in triuph, sara cleared her throat and began to speak again "But on the other hand I agree with Lee, if we have no hope in defeating him then why were we chosen to be the digidstine, my opinion is that we should avoide fighting The King of Darkness while we destroy his 'assistance' who are helping him with his plans, if we do that we ourselves will becomce stronger not just indivisually but as a team aswell, and while we do that, by cutting off The King's helpers we weaken him as well" She explained, "Gosh how old are you?" Lily asked, "13" sara stated, "You sound like someone whos in college" Lee said, then thought for a moment "I now abandon my opinion and join sara with her brilliant one" Lee and T.k stood closer to Sara, soon Lily did also, Ryan stood there for a moment "I'll do it if you agree that we will not ever fight The King until we're ready unless we absolutely have to" Ryan said and the others agreed, they then began walking, they knew that they would never beable to strengthen themselves if they didn't find their crest. "How are we uppose to discover our crest?"Sara asked, Biyomon shrugged. They heard rustling in the nearby woods, "Shh did you hear that?" Agumon said, A small lion like digimon ran out of the bush, and looked at them in shock, "y-you're t-the digidestine" the digimon almost fainted, "Calm down little guy" P.J said petting it, "The village I came from is under attack please you must help" the lion digimon begged, "Of course we will" P.J said sweetly with a smile, "P.J since when do you make the decisions?" Lee asked, "Since this digimon came here and asked for help" he said simply as he followed the digimon, patamon follow "yay an adventure!" Patamon smiled as he sat on P.J's head,"P.J wait up!" Ryan called as they and the digimon caugth up with them, they arrive at a small village that was in flames, a digimon with flaming hair that looked like a Demon, "His names Foulmon" the lion digmon said hiding behind the digidestine, "Come on Agumon lets go stop him!" Lee yelled and they ran toward foulmon "Hey ugly!" Lee yelled a few yards away from him "who are you to call me ugly, you're the strangest digimon i've ever seen!" foulmon shouted then relized something "Oh you can't be serious you're one of the digidestine" he laughed, Lee got angery "Yeah so what! i'm also the head digidestine! thats right im the leader of our team!" he said in confidence, the others yelled in unison from the sidelines "We never agreed to that!", "Come on Lee lets do this!" Agumon said as he made his first attack hitting foulmon with fire, it had no effect, then foulmon hit agumon with a large ball of fire, agumon was thrown back to the ground slightly.


End file.
